


This Love

by Sunset2304



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sad!Thomas, Some excliptic language, but not really, fight, maybe a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset2304/pseuds/Sunset2304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too busy to keep up your relationship that you have been in for eight years?" I asked slowly.<br/>He didn't answer right away.<br/>"Seems like it." </p><p>That one AU where Thomas and Newt break up and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration from Taylor Swift's song "This Love".  
> I suck at writing summaries but I hope you guys enjoy anyways.

It all started with a coffee mug. Well, it wasn't really a coffee mug anymore since Newt had successfully dropped it and now my memories of our first summer vacation were scattered across our kitchen floor. 

"Why did you do that?" I snapped and knelt down next to Mikey Mouse's broken face.  
We had spend a week in Orlando and yes, I had dragged my boyfriend to Disney even if he resembled grumpy cat more then anybody else ever could. I remember being super excited and buying this mug first thing after I had manipulated Newt into going. It was more then just a cup. It was a piece of us, of our story. Okay, that sounded super cheesy. 

"Calm down, okay? I didn't do it on purpose." Newt rolled his eyes and turned back to the cupboard that held our mugs.  
I glared daggers at his back.  
"I know you didn't do it on purpose but I would appreciate you being a little more careful."  
"Bloody hell, Tommy. It's just a stupid cup." 

I winced and felt Mikey's face cut into my palm as I squeezed the remains of our vacation. I tried to stay calm as I slowly got to my feet again. The last few weeks had been difficult. Newt and I had been dating since Junior year of college and after graduating moved to Chicago to start our life together. Back then everything had been full of fucking rainbows and unicorns puking sunshine but now we both needed to face the ugly truth. Work sucked, a 9-5 routine killed everything that might be happening in the bedroom and Newt's job as a lawyer didn't give us much free time to spend on each other. 

I had gotten used to being home alone, watching TV alone, eating alone and just being kind of lonely in general. Our relationship had moved from passionate love to roommates that barley saw each other. We hadn't had sex in weeks and I couldn't remember the last time any of us had said 'I love you'. It scarred me. 

"It's not just a cup." I said quietly. "It's the cup."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's our cup, Newt. From Orlando." I explained, looking back down to all the broken pieces. My boyfriend didn't even glance at me.  
"Oh. Well, make sure to clean it up. I don't want to step on it tomorrow."  
His words hit me harder then he could have ever hurt me using physical strength. He didn't even care. I suddenly felt hot and itchy all over.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed. 

This time Newt did turn around, an annoyed look plastered all over his face. He was still wearing his dress shirt and tie and a few months ago I would have ripped it off of him right here and now, because damn he looked sexy, but suddenly I felt like I couldn't do that anymore. And that made me even more angry.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
I swallowed and dropped Mickey again so I could cross my arms.  
"You seem like you don't care anymore. About us or anything, really. You're always at work and get back late. I barley see you."  
Newt rolled his eye which hurt me even more.  
"I'm busy, Thomas." 

Thomas. He hadn't called me that in years. A dull feeling started creeping up inside of me. This was fucking serious.  
"Too busy to keep up your relationship that you have been in for eight years?" I asked slowly.  
He didn't answer right away.  
"Seems like it." 

That was it. No yelling, no cussing, just him saying the truth and it was worse then any other break-up because that's what this was, right? A break-up. Newt was breaking up with me. I felt like I couldn't breath.  
"No. Come on. Don't say that." I tried. "We can't- can't throw this away."  
He didn't look at me but instead stared at the floor. I waited for him to say something but nothing came.  
"You are seeing someone, aren't you?" I heard myself ask. 

Again there was no answer but this time it was enough for me to understand. Without another word I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen. I fought hard to fight back my tears, trying to not let my brain process what had just happened. I made it to our bedroom, bile rising up in my throat as I stood next to the bed. We had made love here so many times before and the thought of never falling asleep next to Newt again made me break down. I cried silently, my hands clenching and unclenching over and over again as blood from the cut in my palm slowly dripped onto the bedsheets that Newt liked to keep as clean as possible. Well, fuck him. 

I tore off the covers and threw them across the room before grabbing my sports bag and blindly filling it with what looked like my belongings. 

"Thomas?"  
I was the one not turning around this time. I couldn't.  
"What are you doing?" He suddenly sounded a lot more desperate.  
"I'm leaving." I whispered and pushed past him.  
I threw on a jacket and a pair of converse even though it was freezing outside.  
"I'm sorry." Newt reached out to grab my arm but I flinched away before he even touched me. 

Hurt flashed in his eyes but he pulled back.  
"Thom- Tommy. I'm not seeing anyone."  
I grabbed my keys.  
"You're lying. You broke up with me."  
"Bloody- no! I didn't, we're fighting. That's normal! I don't want to break up with you. Please, shit, please stay." 

I stared at him, his expression almost tricking me into believing him but then I thought back to the incident in the kitchen. That had happened ten minutes ago.  
"You're not making any sense."  
And with that I walked out on him, calling my name. 

It was freaking cold in Chicago. It wasn't snowing yet but the sky was grey and I shivered as I headed down the street. My heart was still racing and secretly I was praying for Newt to come after me so I could pretend that this had never happened. We would hug and cry and then go back inside and maybe watch a movie or have sex. We hadn't done that in forever and probably were never going to again. 

I swallowed and looked over my shoulder to check if Newt was already following me. He wasn't.  
I bumped against a young couple and pulled my head between my shoulders when they hissed at me. Everything suddenly reminded me of him, of us and it freaking hurt. I decided to just ignore everything around me and continued walking without having a real destination. 

A few hours later I was sitting on a bench in Millennium Park, hugging myself against the cold. It was getting dark and had actually started to snow. During my overemotional escape from Newt's and mine apartment I had forgotten to put on warm clothes so now I was freezing to death in my thin spring jacket and old converse. 

My phone had died as well after I had desperately tried to reach any of my friends to beg them for shelter, at least for a night. But since none of those bloody shanks had answered any of my messages I had to come to terms with the fact that I had to go back home if I didn't want to die tonight. And I really didn't, okay? I had suffered enough for one day, geez. 

Groaning I got up from my seat and started walking again. I couldn't take the bus because I had forgotten my money, I was hungry, cold and definitely in the mood to kill everything and everyone that got in my way. 

My feet hurt but I eventually made it back to our flat, my fingers half frozen as I stood in front of the door, fighting with myself. Everything was dark so there was a chance of Newt being asleep. I could sneak in, lock myself in the bathroom and wait till he went to work in the morning. Maybe he wouldn't even notice. 

I needed a few more minutes to get my confidence up before pushing the key in the lock and carefully opening the door. I wasn't even inside all the way before a weak voice called:  
"T-Thomas?"  
FUCK. I stood in our hallway, paralyzed, Newt sounded like shit.  
"Thomas?" He asked again, quieter this time. 

I cleared my throat and closed the door behind me. He was probably thinking about how pathetic I was for already coming back after I had made my great exit this afternoon.  
"I- yes." I managed to say and peeled off my shoes.  
His voice had come from the kitchen so I automatically moved in that direction. 

The view I got when I peeked through the doorway left me completely speechless. Newt was crouching on the floor, his face appeared to be swollen, his hair was a mess and his hands were covered in little cuts. Suddenly everything was forgotten. The fight, the painful last few months and also our break-up. I hadn't seen Newt like this ever before and it was straight up scaring me. 

"Newt!" I gasped and scrambled over to him. "What the hell happened?"  
The older man sobbed, clenching his hands as I reached out for him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
"Newt, show me your hands! What did you do?" I asked again.  
I looked around to check on our surroundings and suddenly I realized what he had been doing. The Mikey Mouse cup Newt had dropped this morning was glued back together. Well, poorly glued together but it was in fact a whole mug again. 

"You fixed it." I whispered in disbelief, carefully picking up the mug.  
Newt looked at me with tear stained eyes.  
"I tried." He said, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Thomas."  
I nodded.  
"I'm sorry too."  
"But you don't have to be. It was my fault. I was an asshole- I"  
"Newt!"  
"I was a bad boyfriend. I was a the worst boyfriend ever! And only when you left the apartment I realized what we had. I-" He was starting to tear up again and it was killing me.  
"NEWT!" 

My boyfriend shut up and bit his lip.  
"It's not just your fault." I reassured him slowly. "Newt, we just didn't take care of our relationship anymore."  
He snorted.  
"You mean I didn't take of you anymore."  
I didn't say anything to that because I didn't know how to respond. It was silent for a moment before Newt nestled his hand into mine fan squeezed my fingers.  
"Tommy. I'm sorry. I really am. If you give me another chance I promise you to do better. I will love you like I did when we were young. Do you- do you remember college? God, we were so in love." 

I smiled softly to myself and nodded.  
"I do remember." I met his eyes. "Can you be honest with me? Are you seeing someone else."  
"No, I'm not. There is a new colleague at my work who is obviously trying to get into my pants." He confessed. "I went to dinner with her once but that was because of work."  
"Okay."  
"Tommy? Do you give me another chance?"  
I rolled my eyes and leaned in to connect our lips in form of an answer. 

A kiss soon turned into a full blown make-out session. I was half laying on top of Newt, my fingers forcefully tugging at his hair. I felt like I hadn't felt him in months and everything on my mind was focused on him.  
"Tom- bed- we need the bed!" He moaned into my mouth while clawing away at my shirt.

I cursed again and quickly picked him up. His lips never left my skin, sucking and biting at everything's he could reach. I was stumbling around, taking a short break on my way to our bedroom to press Newt up against a wall and rut against his leg. We both almost came from that but he threatened to choke me if I didn't get my dick inside of him so I continued to walk to the bedroom. 

It was hot and needy, full of passion and the most intense thing both of us had felt in a while. We were panting into each other's mouths, holding onto everything and nothing at the same time. Afterwards Newt nuzzled into the crook of my neck like he only did in very sensual moments. He was smiling as he pressed a kiss to my chest and hooked our fingers together.  
"I love you, Tommy."  
"I love you, too."


End file.
